manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening/Walkthrough
User Walkthrough Move into the shadow and you will not be seen. Past the first cell so the inmate will not see you. As you get to the second cell watch your radar to see when the inmate has his back towards you and walk across to the shadow. For the third cell watch the inmates movements and when his back is turned towards you walk across and into the hallway. Pick up the Syringe and walk down to the asylum orderly and kill him. When you get upstairs an inmate will attack you. You must fight him with your bare hands. Kill him, if you are hurt enter one of the rooms to the left and pick up the Painkillers, which will revive your health, along with a Syringe. As you enter the control room walk to the right into the shadows. Tap the wall to lure the orderly out and when he turns his back on you execute him. Walk into the control room and look to the left to find a Pen. Pick it up, Walk to the right and press the button opening the door. Walk through the door and go to the left, where you will see a big green door. Press the button to open the door, walk in, and press the button inside to close the door and take you up. When the elevator stops, the door will open. Walk straight and when you get through the door, follow the trail of blood and when you turn the corner you will see a cut scene. Quickly walk back and into the shadows as a inmate will come down the hallway. Tap the wall if you need him to turn the corner. Walk behind him and kill him. If your health is low, the room to the left has Painkillers in it. Follow the hallway until you reach the Save Point. Press the button next to the door to open it. Walk into the large room. A orderly will be there. Kill him with a Pen or Syringe. Walk downstairs and run to the right and pick up the Syringe. An inmate will run after you so run upstairs and hide in the shadows. Kill the inmate and go back downstairs. Close all open cells to open the main door. Walk until you see a set of double green doors. Walk through the doors quietly, watching the orderly in the small control room to the left. Execute him. Walk to the lockers and open the one on the far end if you need a weapon. Walk into the shadows and tap the wall luring the orderly upstairs to you. Kill him and walk upstairs. When you get upstairs look to your left to find some Painkillers. Open the locker to get a new weapon. Walk through the white door and immediately head right to the shadows. There is a Syringe if you need it. Walk to the left wall and break the window. Climb out and you'll be out in a street. There are two orderlies out here so you need to watch when you execute one. Tap the truck to lure one to you, when he turns his back, kill him. If the other orderly sees you run into another shadow and hide. Kill the other one and pick up the dead bodies and put them into the shadows so the garbage man won't see them. Walk to the Trashmaster. Episode completed! Video Walkthrough 'Wii' Walkthrough played on the Wii version of Manhunt 2. 500px 500px 'PS2' Walkthrough played on the Playstation 2 version of Manhunt 2. 500px Category:Walkthroughs